Doute
by Nagetive
Summary: Unknowm Movies 10 - Le doute, ce sentiment délétère, qui peu à peu... Court OS.


Vous trouverez ici-bas des références à Games of Thrones, dont j'ai lu les deux premiers livres, et les deux saisons correspondantes. Celles qui les trouveront auront des cookies ! Bonne chance 8D

Il y a aussi un menu plaisir gratuit, puisque je fais référence à un forum rpg sur lequel j'écris, et dont les membres ne liront probablement jamais cet OS. On s'en fout aussi.

Insipiré du Unknown Movies 10.

* * *

><p><span>Doute<span>

Plus douloureux qu'une lame acérée, plus dangereux encore que la peur, plus fatal que la Mort elle-même dans sa robe de soufre et d'haillons tachés de suie, plus brûlant que le plus grand des brasiers, plus glacé que les neiges de Winterfell.

Il ronge de l'intérieur, insidieux poison prenant sa source dans l'enfer des esprits, il peut corrompre le plus intègre des chevaliers, il peut faire plier la plus sadique des assassins, il peut rendre fou un roi et clairvoyante une gamine de la plèbe.

Il peut faire trembler les doubles armes d'une mercenaire aux yeux d'acier, il peut retenir un doigt effleurant une gâchette, il peut enfumer les rêves obscurs du pire des hommes, il peut brûler un message portant le salut d'un autre, il peut créer des êtres improbables.

Il peut aussi sauver la vie d'une jeune femme, pour le pire plus que pour le meilleur, il peut dévaster des quartiers dans une pluie de cendres, il peut retenir une main portant le poison, comme la pousser à s'abaisser.

Il peut briser des miroirs, forger des poignards, creuser des tombes, allumer des bûcher, couper des têtes, arrêter des cœurs, détruire des cités, écrire des livres, esquisser des portraits sans visages, nouer des nœuds coulant.

Il est tout, n'est rien. Juste une étreinte, moins que du vent, plus imperceptible qu'un dernier soupir, et pourtant omniprésent.

Il ?

Le doute. Frère du remord et du regret.

Ce doute qui l'envahissait. Il lui transperçait le cœur, folâtrait dans sa tête, suivi d'une brume noire acide. Il ne pouvait lutter contre.

Il devait lutter contre.

Pas maintenant. S'il tombait maintenant, tout était perdu. Et cette voix susurrant dans sa tête l'y poussait, justement. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait continuer à courir, à filmer. Tout tournait autour. Il lui semblait presque voir l'ombre de ce maudit commissaire, le poursuivant inlassablement. N'avait-il pas d'autre but, ce con, que de le harceler ?

Foutu flic !

Obsédé par lui. Qu'il cherche d'autres meurtriers, qu'il lui foute la paix. Il en avait assez de le fuir, sans relâche, assez de se faire poursuivre. Devra-t-il le tuer pour enfin avoir le repos ? Ou reviendra-t-il le hanter ?

Sa mort serait alors la seule délivrance, chuchota la voix dans sa tête. Foutue voix. Foutu doute. Doute flanqué de ses éternelles compagnes, peur de l'avenir, peur du présent, dépression.

Qu'on lui donne la force, l'espoir, qu'on gomme ce doute de son esprit ! Il haïssait ces moments où plus rien ne tournait rond, où il se trouvait comme un con, où il prenait conscience, pleinement, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il était.

Sa vie n'était-elle qu'échecs et erreurs ? Il ne voulait y croire. Il voulait continuer à marcher, marcher, tuer, filmer. Toute sa vie, ça. S'il n'y croyait plus, il était mort. Mort de l'intérieur. Autant tendre les mains à ce commissaire, y voir des cercles d'acier s'y boucler, puis des barreaux le séparer du reste du monde.

N'était-ce pas sa voix, derrière lui ? Non, juste sa folie.

Non, il n'était pas fou. Il faisait ce qu'il devait.

Qu'on le laisse en paix !

Ses mains se crispèrent. Lutter contre soi-même était si douloureux. D'aucuns en étaient morts, parfois de leur propre main.

Rien ni personne n'est plus dangereux que les ombres dans nos têtes. Les autres ne sont rien. Des fantômes. Bien que le commissaire soit un fantôme un peu trop solide à son goût.

Il s'arma mentalement, partit au combat, aux côtés de sa conscience ou contre, il n'aurait su dire. Quelque chose lui soufflait que s'il trouvait la réponse à cette question, le doute ne serait rien, face à ce qui l'assaillirait alors.

Peu à peu, au prix de douloureux efforts, le doute recula. L'esprit enfin clair, il releva la tête.

Ramassa son arme.

Se leva.

Partit.

Et le premier à se dresser devant lui en mourrait.

* * *

><p>Reviewer, mes lapins à la moutarde !<p> 


End file.
